The present invention relates to a portable foldable tent and method for erecting same.
There are many forms of tents or canopies which are portable and which can be erected at the desired site. Often these folding tents are rented to various groups for outdoor parties.
The current tents fall into three different categories. The traditional category includes poles in the center and poles at the eve that are held in place with ropes and stakes. This type of traditional tent is difficult to put up, and is unstable if a leg is removed or ropes are removed. It is labor intensive and it takes at least two people or more to erect such a tent.
Another form of tent is a frame tent. This usually consists of an aluminum frame work that supports a canopy or cover. It may also be constructed of light weight steel, wood or even fiberglass. This type of tent does not have a center pole arrangement. The rafters are of a truss type and are supported by poles at the outside edge or eve of the tent. This type of tent requires extra labor and crude portable lifting devices to erect. It is labor intensive and time consuming to assemble and takes two or more people to erect.
A third type of tent is a tension tent. This type of tent utilizes center poles and may use outer poles at the eve. It differs from the foregoing two types of tents in that it uses the tarp for stability instead of a rope as in the traditional tent. It is labor intensive to erect and is time consuming. It requires two or more people to erect it.
In view of the foregoing a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable foldable tent and method for erecting same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that is designed to be transported on a trailer or truck bed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that is designed to be easily erected by one person in normal weather conditions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that can be erected in less than one-half hour.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that is designed so all parts are self-contained or attached to the frame work.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that is designed so that a tarpaulin or cover is attached to the frame work.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that can be erected by mechanical means, namely a winch or a cable or a hydraulic actuator or a hydraulic cylinder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent that is designed to be free standing in normal weather conditions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a foldable tent which has varying sizes ranging from 16 foot squares to 24×40 foot rectangular shape.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tent which can be formed in a square, a rectangle, or an octagon or other irregular shapes without detracting from the invention.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folded tent that is designed to fit in a normal size garage for storage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folded tent that is covered so that it can be towed at highway speed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable, foldable tent and method for erecting same that are efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.